La Leyenda de la Invocadora
by Ginnokitsune94
Summary: Trixie se inscribe a un torneo prestigioso con la esperanza de poder cambiar su vida de manera radical,y si lo logró, solo que de una manera que ella no esperaba. Ahora tiene que lidiar con una criatura extraña que camina en dos patas que parece venir de otro universo. Podra resolver este asunto de manera fácil Spoiler: No podrá Categoría M para capítulos futuros
1. Prólogo: La historia de Trixie Lulamoon

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en este sitio, entonces necesitare que sean duros, pero constructivos, en sus críticas; pretendo mejorar poco a poco, ya que estoy consciente que al inicio cometeré errores de novato.

Sobre todo aviso que mi estilo de Narrador va a ser poco ortodoxo, los que sepan ingles podrán buscar el término "Lemony Narrator" para saber de qué hablo, o ya se darán cuenta

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está la historia, espero que la disfruten.

Prologo: La desesperación de Trixie

/watch?v=nBkJ8kx0_pk

Era un día soleado…no, esperen, olviden ese maldito cliché de historias infantiles, de hecho era un día bastante nubleado, gris y decadente, el clima perfecto para introducir a nuestra protagonista de esta tragicomedia:

Trixie Lulamoon, 27 años

Me imagino que alguno de ustedes ya la conocerán, la egocéntrica unicornio que de alguna manera sigue pensando que su poco talento mágico la llevara a poder ser famosa y superar a los hechiceros más famosos de la historia.

Estúpido, ya lo sé.

Pero verán, graciosamente el destino a veces sonríe con oportunidades bastante buenas a la gente estúpida, muchas veces solo para reírse de la manera en la que esta gente la arruinara a lo grande y eventualmente aprenda la lección…o se suicide, lo que pase primero.

En el caso de Trixie Lulamoon surgió el "Torneo de selección de Archimagos". Un torneo que ocurre todos los años desde el regreso de la Princesa Luna, este torneo tiene como propósito seleccionar a un nuevo Archimago, es decir, un soldado hechicero especializado en combate que servirá en el Palacio Real. Sobra decir que esta posición lleva consigo mucha fama, prestigio y dinero.

Eso nos lleva a esta situación:

Trixie se encuentra actualmente en la siempre suntuosa ciudad de Canterlot, frente al coliseo antiguo de la ciudad, lugar donde se ha de realizar el magno torneo del año. La fila de espera para el registro al torneo es inmensa, casi tan larga como la de un banco en día de quincena en Diciembre.

Obviamente nuestra unicornio de color azul (Jodanse, no se de colores específicos) está completamente nerviosa, a pesar de su egocentrismo ella puede sentir como todos los presentes en la fila tienen mucha más experiencia que ella. Para aparentar que ella no es completamente inútil, Trixie carga con un libro súper pesado que puedo o no haya robado de la biblioteca central de Canterlot.

A si, ese es otro punto a tratar, Trixie está quebrada en cuanto a dinero se refiere. El problema principal de ser un "Mago de Entretenimiento" en Equestria, es que Equestria es un maldito mundo mágico, tanto es así que hay potrillos que pueden hacer trucos de magia mejor que Trixie, dicho esto, me imagino que ya habrán deducido que conseguir un trabajo de espectáculos mágicos era muy difícil, por no decir completamente imposible.

-(Sigh) "¿Por qué tiene que tardar tanto esta maldita fila? Trixie tiene un torneo que ganar"-Pensó Trixie mientras observaba con molestia el numero inmenso de aspirantes que buscaba lo mismo que ella.

Eran fácilmente unos 3000 individuos, y serían más, pero es que la cuota de presentación es muy cara (Si, Trixie se gastó todos los ahorros que tenía en intentar esto). Además del dinero, la otra razón que evita la acumulación de tantos aspirantes es que de todos los que pagan, solo 256 tienen la posibilidad de participar en el torneo. Se utiliza una selección minuciosa que busca filtrar a todos los aspirantes que no tienen ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar el torneo. A todos los que pagan se les da una oportunidad para demostrar su habilidad mágica de cualquier forma que impresione a los inspectores que calificaran la presentación.

-Hey, tu, la de la capa estrellada- Llamó alguien que se encontraba justo detrás de Trixie

Trixie volteo lentamente y se encontró con otra yegua unicornio como ella, pero con colores completamente diferentes: Ella era de un color rojo brillante para el pelaje y la melena de color rojo. Su única prenda de ropa que llevaba era una bufanda de color naranja y plateado. Como cutiemark tenía una imagen de un tornado de color rojo

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Trixie un poco sorprendida. Después de todo nunca la había visto antes.

La otra unicornio se veía bastante nerviosa, incluso tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en el cual su pata trasera derecha no dejaba de moverse y hacia un ruido rítmico con el suelo.

-A-ah, nada realmente, solo quería charlar un poco, ¿sabes? Estar parada por horas sin hacer nada me está matando de nervios. Me llamo Fire Storm.

Si han presentado exámenes a la universidad sabrán este fenómeno, miles de personas que no conoces y han así les hablas

-Yo soy La Gran y podero…ahem, perdón, me llamo Trixie Lulamoon

-Extraño nombre, ¿eres extranjera?

-Algo así, me crie fuera de Equestria-Contestó con un poco de recelo nuestra protagonista, después de todo no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado…se los explicaré luego

-Interesante. Qué bueno que no seas tan alzada. Por Celestia, juro que más de la mitad de los presentes se han de sentir los dioses de la magia solo por haber estudiado en la academia para Unicornios Prodigios, malditos presumidos. Por mi parte yo estudie en la academia de magia de Manehattan. ¿Y, tú?

-A-ah, yo estudie en la…academia de…ya sabes…Trottingham? "Mierda, nunca tuve educación formal, no quiero quedar mal frente a los que estén escuchando"

Por un gran momento Fire Storm se le quedo viendo con un poco de incredulidad, pero en menos de un segundo su cara se transformó a una súper sonrisa sin preocupaciones.

-Pues nunca he escuchado de ellos, me imagino que han de ser super exclusivos. Debes ser muy buena

-Siiiiii, lo que digas "Oh pero que idiota, como se pudo tragar tal mentira"

-¿Sabes? Hablar contigo me ha ayudado, ya no estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-¿Especialidad?-Preguntó Trixie

-Sí, ya sabes, en que eres mejor; yo soy una Emisor

En este universo la magia se separa en 6 distintas especializaciones. Los magos avanzados por lo regular son Maestros de una y las demás saben hasta el 50%

Emisores: Liberar la magia en forma de proyectiles, su forma más básica siendo disparar magia concentrada

Potenciadores: Mejorar las habilidades físicas de uno mismo o un objeto, su forma más básica siendo endurecer

Transmutador: Transformar las cosas, su forma más básica siendo transformar frutas en otras

Invocador: Invocar creaturas de otros mundos a través de contratos, su forma más básica siendo invocar Golems de piedra

Manipulador: Manejar la materia, su forma más básica siendo telequinesis

Especialista: Todos los hechizos que no entran en las anteriores, no tiene forma más básica ni más avanzada, un ejemplo puede ser la manipulación del tiempo. Pocos unicornios pueden jactarse de ser Especialistas.

-Y-yo realmente no tengo una, soy más una "Jack-of-all-trades"- Cada vez Trixie se estaba preguntando en que se había metido.

Desde que Trixie se "redimió" después del incidente del amuleto Alicornio han pasado más de 2 años, durante todo ese tiempo Trixie ha practicado por si solo y ha hecho trabajitos para sobrevivir. Si bien ha mejorado aún no ha tomado estudios oficiales.

-Qué raro, por lo regular todos aquí tienen una aquí, si no como vas a poder impresionar al jurado para entrar.

-¿Cuál jurado?

-¿No lo sabes? Tienes que demostrar tu habilidad para poder entrar al torneo

-… ¿¡No acaso pague 1000 bits para entrar!?

-Bueno si, pero si fuera tan fácil no fuéramos solo 3000 participantes. El jurado por lo regular es muy estricto a quien deja entrar, después de todo el torneo es muy difícil. Tienes que hacer una demostración muy exagerada que demuestre que tienes aptitudes de combate, o cuando menos algo que se pueda aplicar a una emergencia. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido tenemos que estar preparados como país.

-¿Qué tan exagerada tiene que ser nuestra presentación?

Justo mientras decía esas palabras se escuchó un estruendo muy potente y un relámpago gigante cayó sobre el coliseo y luego ese relámpago tomo forma de dragón oriental…y luego comenzó a escupir fuego.

-Así de exagerada más o menos.

-"Estoy jodida" Hipotéticamente, ¿qué tipo de cosas podría hacer para impresionar al jurado?- Preguntó Trixie

-Bueno, una manera un poco sencilla es ser un invocador. Pero muy pocos lo intentan ya que tienes que invocar algo inusual. De hecho pensé que eras una invocadora, después de todo el libro que tienes dice "Invocaciones avanzadas prohibidas"

-Well shit, ¿Cómo comienzo?

-Para invocar tienes que dibujar un sello especifico según la creatura que quieras invocar, recitar unas palabras en idioma antiguo y hacer el contrato. El contrato consiste en dar mana a la invocación mientras esta siga presente.

-¿Tan fácil?

-Si tienes buena memoria podrás lograrlo, pero un solo error y podrías invocar algo malvado o simplemente nada pasaría. Inténtalo, puedo sentir que tienes algo de talento.

-Bueno, que es lo peor que podría pasar

3 horas después…

¿Se acuerdan cuando Trixie que podría pasar mal? Un humano golpeando a los guardias y siendo atacado por varios magos mientras Trixie ve boquiabierta la situación es lo que podría pasar mal.

-Well…shit

Continuara-

Bueno, eso es todo. Apreciare sus Reviews.

Próximo capítulo:

Prólogo: La historia de Paco Harris

Notas:

Perdón, si se movió muy lento la historia, pero es un prólogo.

Sé que Trixie pareció muy OOC pero se explicara luego, es parte de un plan

Las 6 especializaciones de magia las base casi al 100% de HxH, pero intentare no copiarme tanto.

Hasta la próxima. Por cierto, perdón si marea, el formato de espaciado de esta pagina es una porqueria


	2. Prólogo: La historia de Paco Harris

Aquí viene la segunda arte del prólogo, después de esto la historia se moverá más rápido y podremos evitar el relleno…espero.

Por cierto, yo no tengo horarios de updating, puede que a veces me tome solo unos días y a veces hasta semanas; estoy muy ocupado con la educación superior.

Va a ser la primera vez que narrare una escena de pelea, así que tal vez salga bien culero

Sin más preámbulos, aquí va la historia:

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _-Bueno, que es lo peor que podría pasar_

 _3 horas después…_

 _¿Se acuerdan cuando Trixie que podría pasar mal? Un humano golpeando a los guardias y siendo atacado por varios magos mientras Trixie ve boquiabierta la situación es lo que podría pasar mal._

 _-Well…shit_

 ** _Continuando_** Prólogo: La historia de Paco Harris

Bueno, ya les he contado acerca de los eventos previos del lado de Trixie, pero creo que es momento de que veamos cuales fueron los eventos que llevaron a nuestro co-protagonista a aparecer en tal colorido mundo

 ** _Horas antes…_**

El escenario ahora es un ring underground, todo huele a sudor, sangre y marihuana; toda la mala calaña de la ciudad de New York se encuentra reunida en ese lugar ilegal.

Se pueden escuchar gritos por todo el lugar; sin importar la raza, desde negros y latinos pobres con ropas hechas jirones, hasta blancos clase media y asiáticos vestidos de traje negro claramente miembros de las triadas, todos aclaman a gritos la escena frente a ellos.

2 hombres se encuentran en el ring: Un latino gigante (1.87, gigante para estándares latinos realmente) y un hombre negro de iguales proporciones.

-¡En el mentón carajo! ¡En el puto mentón!- Gritó un hombre latino mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza Corona.

-¡Watch out fam! Take down that dirty wetback- Aclamaba un hombre afroamericano mientras agitaba furiosamente un fajo de billeres. Era bastante obvio a quien le andaba apostando esa noche.

watch?v=OnVvavmPo-I

Los 2 hombres estaban ya muy sudados, se podía ver la fatiga en sus cuerpos de haber estado peleando por ya varios minutos. Sangre saliéndoles de algunas partes de la cabeza, la adrenalina era lo único que los seguía manteniendo en pie.

A pesar de todo el dolor y cansancio uno de los 2 hombres tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que intentaba ocultar.

-¡Fuck him up Paco!- Grito otra persona

Como si esa exclamación le hubiera dado nuevas fuerzas, el latino se abalanzo rápidamente hacia su oponente. En una acción rápido tiro un clásico 1-2 con dirección a la cabeza, el Afroamericano movió la cabeza rápidamente para esquivar los golpes, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que eran solo una finta para un gancho de izquierda que conecto duramente con su hígado.

-¡Ugh!

Aun desde lejos, algunos espectadores pudieron escuchar el aire saliendo de los pulmones del afroamericano. La vista de todos se dirigió hacia el próximo movimiento del latino que se apresuró a acabar el combate con un gancho a la cabeza con la mano derecha.

El negro predijo el próximo movimiento, y con lo poco que le quedaba de aire lanzo un golpe de contraataque con su mano derecha. El golpe pego de lleno en la nariz del latino y se escuchó un ligero crujido. El latino tambaleo hacia atrás del impacto, si bien el golpe no traía demasiada fuerza la contra fue tan bien hecha que lo dejo lastimado.

El afroamericano dio una patada de empuje al abdomen y mando volando a su contrincante con el afán de recuperarse del golpe al hígado anterior.

-"Me agarro bien ese maldito negro"-Pensó paco mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

Dando un salto usando la fuerza del abdomen Paco se pudo de pie. Noto que tenía la nariz ligeramente desviada y se la arreglo con su mano para detener el sangrado. Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Tyronne (El Afroamericano) se recuperaba cada vez más mientras comenzaba a dar bocanadas de aire.

-"Debo intentar algo, será muy arriesgado pero podría funcionar"

Paco salió disparado nuevamente, pero esta vez comenzó a dar patadas buscando el estómago del oponente. Tyronne cubría todas las que no podía esquivar.

-"Esto es muy fácil, se está dejando descubierto completamente"-Pensó el afroamericano mientras analizaba su próxima movida

En una patada exageradamente abierta Tyronne aprovecho y tomo la pierna de su contrincante.

-"¡Ya lo tengo!"

-"…Primer strike"

En menos de un segundo Paco brinco utilizando todas sus fuerzas utilizando como pivote la pierna que andaba en el suelo y con la mismo le propino una patada al mentón de su oponente. Tyronne se tambaleó hacia atrás y Paco cayó al suelo por la inercia.

Los 2 se recuperaron rápidamente y se acercaron para el intercambio de golpes a corta distancia, los golpes iban a gran velocidad y los 2 se conectaban varios de ellos, pero ningún golpe era realmente contundente.

-"Muerde el anzuelo otra vez, perra"

Paco tira dos ganchos a la cabeza, y ve claramente como Tyronne planeaba hacer la contra nuevamente. Justo antes de que el contraataque del afroamericano impactara en la nariz como había sucedido antes, paco cubrió el golpe utilizando el codo.

Toda la fuerza de ese contraataque al impactar con el codo provoco que la mano del afroamericano se rompiera escandalosamente mientras se veía como las falanges de los dedos se desviaban de su lugar natural

-"Strike dos"

El afroamericano grito de dolor mientras sostenía su mano rota. Paco aprovecho ese momento para voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa de presumido, esto enfureció fuertemente al otro hombre quien inmediatamente quiso golpear con su mano no herida.

El golpe, impulsado por la ira y no por una estrategia, fue fácilmente esquivado por Paco, quien solamente tuvo que agacharse y, aprovechando la debilidad de su oponente y el movimiento de pivote de sus piernas, soltó un tremendo uppercut que movió la cabeza del negro violentamente hacia atrás.

-"y…

Tyronne ya estaba prácticamente noqueado, pero justo antes de que este pudiera tocar la lona, Paco lo remató con una patada giratoria a las costillas, provocando un sonido de rompimiento y que su oponente cayera más violento de lo que debería.

-"Strike tres, estas fuera"

Paco levantó los brazos automáticamente y gritó con mucha fuerza proclamando su victoria ante todos .El réferi se acercó y lo proclamó oficialmente ganador.

Los espectadores enloquecieron, unos de euforia por haber ganado las apuestas y los demás injuriando al ganador y a toda su ascendencia. Al bajarse del ring Paco fue rodeado por toda su porra que consistía de chicanos.

-Que buena verguiza le metiste a ese negro Homs- Dijo un chicano que claramente andaba muy borracho

-Carnal que rifado, me hiciste ganar a lo grande esta vez

-Homs, ¿para cuándo unas chelas?

-Para la próxima Homs, estoy muy madreado hoy, tengo que descansar.

Después de despedirse de sus "compas" paco fue a recoger su dinero de la pelea y se marchó de aquel lugar, pero el sin saberlo estaba siendo seguido muy de cerca por un cierto grupo de individuos con altos niveles de melanina en la piel (Me la mamo mucho, ya lo sé)

Paco se fue caminando por los callejones oscuros de New York de camino a su pequeño departamento donde él vivía, en una zona suburbana no precisamente una zona muy bonita que digamos. Ya era muy de noche, los eventos en ese ring underground se hacían en esos horarios para evitar llamar la atención policiaca.

Una persona normal tendría miedo al caminar por aquellas calles a tales horas de la madrugada, pero es muy raro que alguien le busque pleito a un tipo de 1.87 que porta de su zona escapular y clavicular tatuajes de los Marines. Es por esa misma razón que cuando Paco escucho varios pasos que lo andaban siguiendo muy de cerca, supo de inmediato que estos no eran matones normales que buscaban robarle, esto era personal.

-"4…tal vez 5. Si están armados estaré en serios problemas"- Pensó mientras buscaba la manera de ubicarse en un lugar que le pudiera dar una ventaja estratégica

Verán, a pesar del probable peligro de muerte al que se estaba enfrentando, nuestro protagonista no podía evitar sentir escalofríos de excitación por todo el cuerpo ante estas situaciones. Era un adicto al peligro, desde su nacimiento él fue condicionado para esto.

El Gen del Guerrero.

Un desbalance químico en el cerebro causado por la malformación de un alelo genético. Los individuos con esta alteración son amantes del peligro y suelen actuar impulsivamente ante la respuesta Luchar/Huir.

Paco siguió caminando lentamente, fingiendo que aún no los había escuchado, poco a poco los andaba llevando ante un callejón angosto lejos de la atención de vehículos.

-"De esta manera no pensaran en disparar, no vaya a ser que lastimen a uno de los suyos"

Al llegar al callejón nuestro protagonista se detuvo abruptamente y los volteó a ver. Justamente como lo había analizado eran 5 de ellos, y llevaban consigo armas improvisadas como tubos de metal y pedazos de botella rota.

-¿Qué carajo quieren?- Pregunto en Inglés secamente mientras repasaba por su mente diversos escenarios

-Jodete, mi hermano puede que no se reponga nuca de lo que le hiciste- Contesto uno de ellos, quien claramente se veía como una viva imagen de Tyronne

-Tu hermano y yo somos peleadores, esas cosas pasan. Lárguense si no quieren terminar como él

Enfuriado por esto el hermano salió despedido y desenfundo una navaja con la intención de apuñalar. Paco se movió lateralmente esquivando el ataque, tomo el brazo de su atacante y se lo rompió de un solo movimiento.

2 más salieron corriendo hacia el con los tubos de metal, pero debido a la angostura del callejón no pudieron atacar al mismo tiempo.

Los ataques armados de alguien sin entrenamiento realmente salen contraproducentes, nuestro protagonista se adelantó al swing del tuvo para amortiguar el movimiento, lo tomo del hombro y la espalda y le dio dos rodillazos al estómago, una vez doblado del dolor fue fácil propinarle un golpe en la nuca para desmayarlo.

En lo que andaba distraído el otro portador de un tubo se acercó lo suficiente como para poder atacar. Paco vio el swing demasiado tarde y apenas y pudo evitar que el golpe lo matara utilizando el brazo para cubrir su cabeza. El impacto le fracturo el brazo, pero ignorando el dolor aprovecho el rebote del golpe para patear el abdomen descubierto del matón justo a la altura del diafragma.

Paco brinco con una patada para acabar con el 4 oponente, atacando ahora la sien y dejándolo inconsciente. Justo en eso llego el 5 matón y se puso en posición de combate

-"Este si sabe pelear, y ahora tengo un brazo roto. Maldición"

Los 2 se acercaron y comenzaron la faena de los golpes al estilo de box, esquivando los mas que se podían; a pesar de su desventaja física Paco estaba controlando la pelea cuando…

*Bang*

Suena un disparo atronador que pasa rozando el hombro de Paco. El sonido tan cerca lo deja sordo momentáneamente, justo para darse cuenta que el disparo término dándole a su último oponente. El disparador era el hermano, que disparó utilizando su brazo sano.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!- Exclamo Paco. Él no había previsto que alguien dispararía estando tan cerca, después de todo como había predicho terminaron lastimándose entre sí. Sin embargo la venganza era más importante para el hermano de Tyronne.

Paco intento escapar desesperadamente, fue entonces cuando escucho 3 disparos y cayo rápidamente al suelo.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, las fuerzas se le iban y el frio comenzaba a apoderarse de el…

-"No quiero morir"

- **"Y no tienes que morir"-Le respondió una voz en su cabeza- "¿Quieres seguir vivo?"**

 **-"…** Si…"-Ni siquiera procesaba bien las demandas de aquella voz, es más, ni siquiera se cuestionaba acerca de aquella voz. Todo lo que estaba en su mente era aferrarse a la vida

-" **Tomare eso, como un contrato cerrado, bueno, de todas formas aunque hubieras dicho que no, no te hubiera hecho caso"-Dijo la voz en tono burlón**

 **-** "N-no…me dejes morir…"

- **"Con calma desesperado, no te** **dejare morir. Viviras"- Después de decir esto se escucharon unos chasquidos de dedos y todo se puso oscuro para Paco**

 **-"¿** …e-eres el diablo?- Preguntó con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, su conciencia se desvanecía finalmente

- **Bueno, podrías considerarme algo así**

Justo antes de desmayarse Paco pudo jurar ver unos ojos disparejos de color rojo y unos colmillos chuecos y rotos…

.

.

.

Y entonces de la nada sintió como regresaron sus fuerzas, su conciencia se despertó de un solo golpe y todo su cuerpo se sintió succionado hacia un lugar.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron caballitos de colores…

-… ¿Pero qué clase de infierno retorcido es este?

El resto, bueno, ya saben que pasara

 ** _Continuara…._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y eso es todo por el momento chavos_**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Número 256- Clasificada_**

 ** _Notas post-edición:_**

 ** _Originalmente este iba a ser un capítulo que contaría la vida pasada de Paco, pero decidí que mejor le metería algo de acción para no aburrirlos. La historia de fondo de los protas la iré revelando conforme vayan pasando los capítulos._**

 ** _Ya el capítulo que viene avanzara la historia en sí._**

 ** _Necesito que sus reviews acerca de las escenas de peleas, esto es importante ya que esta historia tendrá muchas en el futuro, así que necesito mejorar en ese aspecto._**

 ** _Hasta la Próxima_**


	3. Número 256- Clasificada P 1

Y vuelvo con otro capítulo.

Perdón si tarde mucho en escribir, pero como ya les había comentado antes, no tengo un horario regular de escritura así que no esperen que las fechas de Update sean constantes en cuanto al tiempo de salida.

En un review alguien me comentó que no utilizó eufemismos como "Everypony" y otras cosas así, y tengo 2 razones para eso:

1- No soy autista

De esto se ha hablado en discusiones en /mlp/. En el mundo de MLP existen muchas especies más. ¿No es algo racista referirse a todos con "Everypony" en vez de "Everyone"? Así que se sugirió, a manera de Headcannon, que ese tipo de "dialecto" es propio de lugares en Equestria donde habitan puros ponis, y que en ciudades mas cosmopolitas como Manehattan se ha eliminado

Ah, por cierto, perdón por el Spam que viene a continuación, pero escribí un fic muy corto de la caricatura "Over the Garden Wall", así que si ustedes ya la han visto me agradaría mucho que le den una leidita y me comenten que les pareció.

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, se viene el capítulo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1: Número 256- Clasificada_**

watch?v=nBkJ8kx0_pk

Pero vaya escena se estaba desarrollando frente a los ojos de Trixie.

¿Cuántos unicornios magos están tirados en el suelo actualmente?

6?...No espera, ahora son 7

¿Son esas cosas dientes en el suelo?

Perdón, me distraje un poco. Coño deberían ver esto de primera mano, es más divertido de lo que parece.

Estoy seguro que se preguntaran como llego a todo esto, y sé que como narrador les fallé al simplemente dar un salto de tiempo y decir que todo se fue al carajo, pero no se preocupen, hay les va el pequeño relato de aproximadamente unos 40 minutos antes de que Trixie invocara al humano.

* * *

 ** _Aproximadamente unos 40 minutos antes…_**

Trixie estaba completamente nerviosa, su turno estaba llegando y seguía estudiando los patrones de dibujo para intentar invocar una "Bestia Mono", al parecer era un hechizo bastante avanzado y además la bestia es particularmente violenta, lo cual para el enfoque de esta prueba puede ser muy importante.

-A ver, recítame las palabras de invocación una vez más- Le dijo Fire seriamente mientras la veía a los ojos

-Surge, et perambula, errantes, in anima humana spatium- Exclamó Trixie de manera muy dramática

-¿Por qué el Drama?-Preguntó Fire Storm con una mirada de sorpresa

-E-eh, es una mala costumbre mía. Lo siento

-No es nada malo, solo me sorprendió. Tienes bastante talento para el drama.

-N-no creo, no me gustaría pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo. No es lo mío.

-Ummm, ok. Por cierto, no soy especialista en invocaciones ni nada de eso, pero no había escuchado nada acerca de un hechizo como ese. Ahora que lo veo más de cerca ese libro es extraño también. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Un unicornio me lo vendió ayer a un precio bastante bajo, a las afueras de la librería de Canterlot.

-… ¿Estas segura que no te estafaron?

-…No se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad, gracias por inculcarme más dudas de las que tenía- Dijo Trixie con una mirada seria, pero el temblor de sus piernas la delataba

-Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo presta el libro-

Trixie le pasó el libro a Fire Storm y esta lo comenzó a hojear rápidamente, buscando cada mínimo detalle que pareciera extraño, sin embargo…

-Qué raro…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Todo está normal, excepto por esa página que estas estudiando, y aun así, mirando bien el hechizo, podría funcionar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir, nunca había visto un hechizo como este, pero el sello de invocación y el cantico no se ven inventados por el hecho de estafar; parece un hechizo experimental que nunca ha sido probado. ¿Qué clase de Unicornio vendería un hechizo propio a tan bajo precio?

-¿Quieres decir que ese hechizo fue creado por el tipo que me vendió el libro?

-Precisamente, o cuando menos esa sería mi deducción. ¿No notaste algo sospechoso en él?

-Ahora que lo mencionas el parecía despedir una especie de aura extraña, como si todo mi cuerpo me dijera que no aceptara el libro

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Estaba barato

-Ahhhh

-De ahí no note nada raro, salvo por sus ojos.

-¿Qué tenían sus ojos?

-Sus pupilas eran de diferente tamaño y eran muy pequeñas para sus ojos

La fila avanzó aún más y unos nuevos 10 participantes entraron al coliseo para hacer la presentación.

Los aspirantes entraban de 10 en 10, de esta manera la prueba avanzaba más rápido al ser varios, pero seguían siendo relativamente pocos así que los competidores futuros no sabían al 100% de las habilidades de los demás.

-Ay, no puede ser- Comenzó a exclamar desesperada Trixie mientras observaba como su turno se acercaba, a juzgar por la fila le iba a tocar entrar al coliseo la próxima vez que introdujeran a mas ponies al coliseo- ¿Qué tal si lo arruinó? ¿Por qué no me preparé lo suficiente? Maldita sea, me hubiera quedado en la granja.

-Hey, calma- Comenzó a decir Fire mientras acariciaba el cabello de Trixie- Ya pagaste para presentar la prueba, ya inténtalo, total, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Ya dijiste eso 2 veces, si una vez es suficiente como para que cosas malas sucedan no quiero ni pensar que tipo de cosas ocurrirán después de pronunciarlas 2 veces

-Te preocupas mucho-Le reclamó Fire Storm- Tú puedes hacerlo, siento un talento dentro de ti y no se por qué, pero siento que estábamos destinadas a conocernos

-Ahorita no es el momento de andar ligando Fire- Dijo Trixie con una mirada inexpresiva

Ante tal comentario Fire se sonrojo lo suficiente como para que se notara a travez de su pelaje colorido.

-N-no homo *Cough* Pero ya en serio, no tienes nada que temer. Si tanto te preocupas estare allí cuando des la presentación, todo sea para darte apoyo moral.

-¡LOS NUMEROS 1001 AL 1010 QUE PASEN AL RECINTO RAPIDAMENTE!

.

.

.

.

-Tienes el número 1011… ¿verdad?- Preguntó Trixie con una voz decepcionada

-…Yep

-Mierda. Bueno, aquí va todo. Nos vemos Fire, ojala quedes clasificada.

-Éxito Trixie, tu puedes.

Y así Trixie entró al lugar dejando a Fire detrás.

-"Qué agradable poni, que malo que no clasificara ni en pedo. Dat ass tho, lo bueno que no notó que era lesbiana o se iba a volver algo incómodo. Qué bueno que soy una experta en disimular"

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, dentro del coliseo_**

 ** _-"_** Coño, pero que lesbiana era esa poni, no paraba de mirarme el trasero y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Pero cuando menos no era tan mala"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _9 minutos antes de la invocación_**

-"Bueno, cuando menos el panorama no se ve tan mal"-Pensó Trixie al observar a los demás participantes que iban justo antes que ella.

Hasta el momento todo había sido muy genérico, no es que ella quisiera presumir, pero después del entrenamiento que ella llevo después del incidente del amuleto fácilmente podría superar a cualquiera ellos, cuando menos en el aspecto de cantidad de magia utilizada en sus hechizos.

Nadie había sido remarcable hasta el momento. Hubieron 5 emisores intentando demostrar que su magia era poderosa, pero no pasaron la prueba de destruir las piedras resistentes a magia.

Luego paso un transmutador que transformó carbón en diamante y luego transmuto el diamante en una espada para cortar unos muñecos de prueba, sería algo impresionante de no ser por el hecho de que incluso ella sabía que algo como "Magia de minerales" es bastante simple, lo aprendió mientras trabajaba en la granja.

2 manipuladores que intentaron el mismo truco de llevar muchas espadas a la vez, pero al parecer olvidaron el detalle de que al llevar muchas cosas con telequinesis la coordinación falla mucho y terminas arruinando la coreografía.

Cada vez que uno terminaba su presentación tenía que pararse en un rincón en lo que esperaba a los demás. Los resultados de la clasificación saldrían mañana, de hecho hoy era el segundo día de las presentaciones.

-Pero que montón de novatos, ¿no lo crees? –Comentó el último unicornio que pasaría antes que Trixie.

Era un unicornio bastante alto y fornido. De color Marrón y melena blanca, su cutiemark era una herradura rodeada de color rojo brillante. Desde lejos se podía notar como despedía un aura de tranquilidad e incluso de presuntues.

-S-si, intentaron hacer cosas que ellos pensaron eran impresionantes. Y en el caso de los emisores les falto concentrar más su mama antes de disparar.

-Ohh, así que lo notaste también. Creo que te subestime, por como andabas temblando pensé que serías una novata también- Dijo con cierta grandeza, pero esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Era ese tipo de personas que a pesar de ser un completo cretino te podías llevar bien con él

-¿Gracias?

-No te lo tomes a mal. ¿Qué vas a presentar?

-Invocación

-Fiu, algo difícil, pero al juzgar por tus comentarios puedo ver que ya sabes de antemano que una simple invocación no bastara para impresionar a los jueces. Me muero de ansias de ver que harás. Por cierto, me llamo Comet Punch.

-Mucho gusto, soy Trixie. ¿Y tú que planeas presentar?

Ante esta pregunta el unicornio marrón sonrió levemente.

-¡Número 9 pase delante de una vez!- Gritó uno de los jueces

Comet avanzó lentamente mientras se estiraba, se podía escuchar como las articulaciones tronaban sonoramente. Antes de llegar al estrado Comet volteó a ver a Trixie y simplemente comentó:

-¿Yo? Yo voy a golpear

Esto atrapó por sorpresa a Trixie.

-"Después de toda esa plática de novatos, ¿el simplemente va a golpear? ¿Qué significa siquiera eso?"

Comet se paró enfrente de los jueces de la prueba; eran 3 unicornios viejos, que al juzgar por su armadura y traje se veía que eran de un alto rango, todos portaban miradas juzgadoras y serias.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó uno de los jueces, el que estaba justo en medio.

-Comet Punch- Respondió Comet con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa

-"¿Un presumido eh? Siempre es divertido ver fallar a estos mamones"-Pensó uno de los jueces, el que se sentaba a la derecha del estrado

-Un golpe

Los 8 unicornios que habían pasado anteriormente a demostrar su habilidad comenzaron a reir entre ellos, sin embargo los examinadores tuvieron una respuesta diferente; ante esta respuesta los 3 jueces abrieron los ojos expectantes, casi podían jurar que un tipo como el intentaría hacer una maniobra exagerada y terminaría en ridículo inmediatamente.

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo en el ejército, a veces las cosas más simples son las mejores.

-¿Eres un potenciador?-Preguntó el juez de la izquierda con una ligera mueca parecida a la de Comet

-Así es señor, y por su sonrisa puedo deducir que usted también lo es- Contestó Comet

-Tienes buena percepción muchacho. Y no cualquier potenciador chico, fui uno de los 3 mejores en mi época- Comento el juez con exactamente el mismo tipo de voz que Comet

-*Sigh* Ustedes potenciadores son todos iguales- Comentó el juez de en medio mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Más te vale no decepcionarme mocoso

-Ya verás, anciano. Antes de iniciar quisiera preguntar algo- Justo al decir esto la mirada de Comet cambió radicalmente y preguntó con un tono de voz exageradamente serio- ¿Puedo usar todo lo que tengo?

-Ummm, quiero que intentes dañar uno de los pilares que se encuentran cerca de ti; los pilares están recubiertos de magia defensiva de alto nivel. Da todo lo que tengas

-Ok

Justo después de terminar de hablar, Comet respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y el ambiente de la habitación se comenzó a sentir cada vez más pesado. Justo al momento de abrir los ojos se liberó una gran cantidad de maná de color marrón, este mana se formó alrededor de Comet a manera de una estela de luz que llegaba hasta el techo.

Los potenciadores recubren su cuerpo de maná para hacerlo más fuerte y resistente, esta manera de usar la magia es muy escandalosa, algo que va muy bien con la personalidad estándar de los Potenciadores

Los 3 jueces silbaron al mismo tiempo al ver la gran cantidad de mana liberado, mientras tanto todos los demás unicornios presentes comenzaron a sentir como les faltaba el oxígeno, a excepción de Trixie, quien lo único que sentía era un poco de calor; el hecho de que Trixie no sintiera la abrumadora fuerza de Comet no pasó desapercibido por el Juez de la derecha.

Y en un solo momento toda el aura acumulada se concentró en un solo casco de Comet

-Oh mierda- Exclamaron los jueces de en medio y derecha al ver lo que iba a ocurrir

-No se preocupen, no podrá destruirlo…espero- Comentó el juez de izquierda que seguí observando entusiasmado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Comet se preparó y soltó el golpe directamente sobre la columna del lugar. La reacción fue inmediata: Se produjo un gran estruendo y una luz muy brillante, la onda expansiva comenzó a empujar a los demás hacia atrás ligeramente. Todos cerraron los ojos para evitar ser cegados por la luz.

Al acabarse el gran destello, los presentes abrieron los ojos lentamente para observar lo ocurrido:

El pilar se encontraba agrietado completamente, lo único que evitaba su destrucción total era los pocos restos de magia que le quedaban.

-Bueno, al parecer a alguien con huevos de verdad en este grupo de mediocres- Dijo en voz alta el juez de izquierda para que los 8 que pasaron anteriormente lo escucharan claramente.

-Chico, normalmente no podemos decir algo como esto hasta que tengamos las calificaciones oficiales mañana- Comenzó a decir el Juez de en medio, el cual parecía el más neutral de los 3- Pero empieza a considerarte dentro del torneo, y no solo eso, de una vez date a la idea de ser de los favoritos.

-Justo como me gusta- Comentó Comet con su mismo aire de confianza- ¿Viste eso viejo? Suficiente para ti

-Tchh, no está mal para un novato- Comentó el Juez- Si no estuviera tan senil te mostraría lo que verdaderamente es poder.

-Seguro que si viejo…seguro que si- Al decir esto los 2 comenzaron a reírse y Comet fue lentamente caminando hacia donde estaban los 8 novatos.

* * *

Los 3 jueces comenzaron a calificar y a platicar entre sí antes de poder llamar a Trixie:

-En promedio 1 de cada 14 prospectos entra, así que creo que la última no va a poder hacer nada- Comentó el juez de izquierda

-Ciertamente, solo miren como está temblando-Dijo el juez de en medio

-Yo no lo daría por sentado- Exclamó a sus dos compañeros el juez de en medio- ¿No notan nada extraño en ella?

-¿A parte del hecho de que está a punto de orinarse?

-Sí, aparte de eso-Comentó molesto

-No noto nada

Le tardo un par de segundos, pero eventualmente el Juez de en medio se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, esto será interesante

-Ya díganme maricas- Exclamó molesto el Juez de Izquierda- Sigo sin notar nada, esta parada allí sin expresar nada más que nervios

-Exactamente idiota. Los otros 8 anteriores siguen recuperándose de la fuerza de Comet, ella está parada ahí sin estar hiperventilándose o vomitando.

-Pues a ver qué ocurre. ¡Número 1010, que pase al frente!

Trixie se acercó lentamente al estrado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Trixie Lulamoon, señor

-¿Qué nos vas a presentar?

Su mente andaba en una encrucijada ahorita mismo, una parte de ella gritaba que no hiciera el hechizo de invocación, era muy riesgoso y no había garantía de lograr algo, sin embargo….

-Voy a invocar una bestia

Una voz en la parte de atrás de su cerebro le susurraba al oído que lo hiciera, y esa voz era tan seductora que Trixie no se pudo resistir.

-Algo poco inusual- Comentó el Juez a la derecha- Prosiga

Trixie tomo un gis y comenzó a dibujar un sello en el piso del recinto, mientras más completaba el circulo su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, como el de un niño que sabe que está siendo algo mal y que las consecuencias van a ser horribles.

Los jueces notaron de inmediato el sello tan extraño, pero prefirieron callarse.

Trixie terminó el sello, se colocó justo en el medio como indicaba la página que tenía que hacer y recito las palabras de invocación:

 ** _Surge, et perambula, errantes, in anima humana spatium_**

La habitación se oscureció y el maná salió del cuerpo de Trixie y cubrió tanto al sello como a ella misma, la cantidad, si bien no era tan grande como la de Comet, era lo suficientemente voluminosa como para llamar la atención de todos. Del sello se comenzó a materializar una figura de luz muy alta, esta figura lentamente comenzó a tomar colores y texturas.

Y entonces apareció frente a todos una criatura nunca antes vista

-¡¿Qué coño es esa madre?!-Exclamó uno de los 8 novatos alarmado

Y al parecer hablo por todos muy bien, incluso por Trixie que no hizo más que quedarse parada boquiabierta observando el fruto de su trabajo

-… ¿Ta-dah?

Lo que invocó era una creatura de alrededor 1.90 cm (Aproximadamente el tamaño de un minotauro y un poco más grande que Celestia contando su cuerno), con pantalones y playera que cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, en la cual solo había una pequeña porción de cabello corto de color negro.

A decir verdad era bastante intimidante su estatura, después de todo la estatura promedio de una yegua era alrededor de 1.20 cm y de un semental de 1.35 a 1.40.

La creatura lentamente abrió los ojos, y con una voz potente pronuncio sus memorables primeras palabras:

-… ¿Pero qué clase de infierno retorcido es este?

La creatura comenzó a hiperventilar en un acto de ataque de histeria. Los presentes estaban en un estado entre miedo y asombro, bueno, realmente solo los viejos jueces estaban asombrados. Cuando uno llega a viejo has visto tantas cosas que cuando algo nuevo ocurre no puedes evitar sentir mucha curiosidad.

Uno de los novatos se comenzó a acercar lentamente a la creatura extraña con una cara despreocupada.

-No se preocupen, yo lo detendré. "Tal vez de esta manera pueda convencerlos de que me dejen entrar, si la bestia me ataca y lo derrotó podré comprobar qu…"

*Crack*

Sin darse cuenta la "creatura" se había colado en su espacio personal y le propino un golpe tan fuerte en la mandíbula que todos en la habitación lo escucharon. La bestia se puso las manos en la cabeza y comenzó a murmurar varias cosas para si mismo, era obvio que había entrado en estado de shock.

Al ver al pobre tipo tirado en el suelo los otros 7 novatos se lanzaron a intentar atacarlo….

* * *

 ** _Regresando a donde nos encontrábamos al inicio del capitulo_**

-Oye- Le preguntó el Juez de en medio a su compañero a la derecha- ¿Tú crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

-Nah, aun no es un peligro. Ellos se lo buscaron, el pobre…lo que sea que sea esa cosa, solo esta confundida

-Hey, número 1010, borra tu circulo de invocación

Sin embargo Trixie seguía en un estado de trance, casi parecido al que estaba sufriendo la bestia. Al ver esto uno de los jueces borro el círculo el mismo, sin embargo nada pasó al borrarse el circulo de invocación.

-Well…shit. Eso no es para nada normal

En eso se escuchó una risa desesperada:

-¡JAJAJAJA! Nada de esto es real, solo estoy en una pesadilla…si eso es, en una pesadilla… ¡SIMPLEMENTE TENGO QUE MATARLOS A TODOS PARA DESPERTAR!

La bestia salió corriendo hacia uno de los jueces, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera prepararse Comet brinco hacia él y lo pateo fuertemente en el estómago. La bestia cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se recuperó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a ser difícil- Comentó Comet seriamente

-Ohhh, no tienes ni idea de en qué mierda te acabas de meter.

* * *

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Tendré que hacer este capítulo en 2 partes debido a su duración. Ni yo mismo pensé que iba a ponerle tanto antes de que aparecieran más personjaes cannon_**

 ** _(Algo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen. Esperen a las Man las princesas para el prox capítulo )_**

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Quiero proponer a Trixie como un personaje bastante cambiada después de lo que ocurrió, sin embargo su vieja personalidad surgirá de vez en cuando. Tengo unos ciertos planes_**

 ** _Igual, se habrán dado cuenta de que hay 2 narradores distintos._**

 ** _Trixie en este universo es alguien con mucho potencial, pero debido a las circunstancias de la vida nunca pudo desarrollarlo._**

 ** _Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Dejen su review con una crítica constructiva para que pueda mejorar._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**


End file.
